Broken Youth
Broken Youth, performed by NICO Touches the Walls, was the sixth ending in the Japanese version of Part II of the Naruto: Shippūden series. It spanned from episode 64 to episode 77 and is replaced by Long Kiss Goodbye. Lyrics Rōmaji EASY na riyuu issai Yurusu jyakuhai RESCUE-tai mo yondeoita Dakara PLEASE KISS ME PLEASE KISS ME All night… Datenshi no mahou ka koakuma no chachina itazura Tsumannakunacchau mae ni Sore de hanare BOWLING BALL Kibutsuhasonzai nado shouchi no suke Kowaresou de Tocchirakatta kanjou de kirihirake yo Kowaresou de OH YEAH Kowasenai bokura no shouri Rōmaji (Full Version) Iijii na riyuu issai yurusu jakuhai Resukyuutai mo yondeoita Dakara puriizu kisu mii puriizu kisu mii All night... all night... all night... Migimefuta no kizu ga itainda aitsu oboeteru Sentehisshou are irai Tansaibou na omae wa nanra kawacchainainda na Datenshi no mahou ka koakuma no chachina itazura Tsumannakunacchau mae ni Soore de houre bouringu booru Kibutsu hason zai nado shouchi Soredemo koware sou de kowasenai Nanka motodoori Saishuu teki ni subete wa arifurete iku Sensei anta uragiri monda Ima sugu puriizu kisu mii puriizu kisu mii All night............... Karappo na risou mo magai mono na ai mo iiya Subete ga bakabakashii tte waraerya Shounen no mukou e mogaitemo Ibutsu na sonzai daro shouchi Douse yaburesou de yabukenai Bokura no sutoorii Sonna no shouchi Datenshi no mahou ka koakuma no chachi na itazura Shikakero ima sugu ni Karappo na risou mo magaimono na ai mo iiya Subete wa bakabakashii shiin da Soore de houre bouringu booru Kibutsu hason zai nado shouchi nosuke Kowaresou de Sonna chikaramakase no puraido mo amai hibi no daishou mo Koete ikesou de Tocchirakatta kanjou de kirihirake yo Kowaresou de Kowasenai bokura no shouri Kanji (Full Version) イージーな理由　一切許す　若輩 レスキュー隊も呼んでおいた だから　プリーズキスミー　プリーズキスミー all night… all night… all night…. 右目蓋の傷が痛いんだ　アイツ憶えてる 先手必勝　あれ以来 単細胞なお前は何ら変わっちゃいないんだな 堕天使の魔法か　小悪魔のちゃちなイタズラ つまんなくなっちゃう前に そおれで放れ　ボウリングボール 器物破損罪など承知 それでも　壊れそうで壊せない なんか元通り 最終的に全てはありふれていく 先生　あんた裏切りもんだ 今すぐ　プリーズキスミー　プリーズキスミー All night …………… 空っぽな理想も　紛い物な愛もいいや 全てがバカバカしいって笑えりゃ 少年の向こうへ　もがいても 異物な存在だろ　承知 どうせ　破れそうで破けない 僕らのストーリー そんなの承知 堕天使の魔法か　小悪魔のちゃちなイタズラ 仕掛けろ　今すぐに 空っぽな理想も　紛い物な愛もいいや 全てはバカバカしいシーンだ そおれで放れ　ボウリングボール 器物破損罪など承知ノスケ 壊れそうで そんな力任せのプライドも　甘い日々の代償も 越えていけそうで とっちらかった感情で切り開けよ 壊れそうで 壊せない　僕らの勝利 English (Full Version) The young give up everything for such 'easy' reasons I have already called out to the rescue squad So, please kiss me, please kiss me all night... all night... all night... The scar over my right eyelid pains me and I remember him "victory comes to the one who makes the first move," since then, I wonder what sorts of changes have come to that single celled you? Is it the spell of a fallen angel or a tiny devil's cheap tricks? Before I get totally bored... Because of that, throw the bowling ball And accept the damage-to-property charges But, then again, it seems it might break, but it hasn't Just as much as ever Finally, it's all normal Teacher, you're a traitor, so Right now, please kiss me, please kiss me All night............... Empty ideals and fake loves are no good It's all so stupid I'm laughing Even if you struggle, accept that There's a foreign body opposite the boy But anyway, it seems it might tear, but it hasn't That's our story That acceptance Is it the spell of a fallen angel or a tiny devil's cheap tricks? Set those traps, right now Empty ideals and fake loves are no good All of it is a stupid scene Because of that, throw the bowling ball damage-to-property charges? Understood! It seems it might break With such a full strength pride and the compensation of sweet days It seems we can cross over it Clear through your scattered emotions It seems it might break But it hasn't, that's our victory! Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Naruto Uzumaki * Sasuke Uchiha Category:Songs Category:Naruto Shippūden Endings es:Broken Youth